


Let Me Love You

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Mira loves to play with her partner, even when things go on longer than intended.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Super self indulgent. Ash is such a bottom in my opinion.

Her back bowed as another wave pleasure coursed through her body, erupting from her core and spreading through her veins like a wildfire. A few weak whimpers left her throat, her wrists pulling against the leather cuffs as that devilish tongue flicked over her clit; swollen and red, twitching at every little touch it received. She’d lost count of how many orgasms she’s had thus far. Maybe it was her fourth, maybe her fifth, she wasn’t sure, but gods it was a cross between pure bliss and a slightly uncomfortable pleasure, yet she loved it.

 _“Tan preciosa, Eliza._ You taste so good, baby. You’ve been doing so good for me. You’re almost done, babygirl, just one more.” Mira’s voice came out as a whisper as she gently slipped two fingers inside of her partner’s aching pussy. Those slick walls quivered around her digits when she curled them, massaging that special spot deep inside her girlfriend. A shuddering gasp and a quiet plea were the responses. She kept her eyes on the red haired woman’s flushed face as she quickly brought her to the edge.

“I can’t…Lena, please...I can’t,” Ash begged softly. Her voice raspy from the constant moaning and crying out when they first started. Her feet weakly pushed at Mira’s shoulder in an attempt to get her to stop, but before she could voice her frustration, another orgasm ripped right through, causing her to whimper as her stomach tightened and her clit pulsed with every wave of ecstasy that coursed through her.

Mira finally let up, slowly removing herself completely. She licked and sucked her fingers clean before kissing her way up Ash’s body, placing a final kiss against her cheek. “Hey, you still with me?”

Ash let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Her fingers twitched in anticipation when she felt the cuffs being removed. She was going to be so sore in the morning, but it was so worth it, she thought to herself. “Water,” was all she said to her girlfriend who got up and grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge in her room. She twisted the cap off and helped Ash sit up to drink it. “Fuck...that was good. Thank you.”

Mira shook her head and took a sip of the bottle. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. I know I can get a little out of hand at times.”

“You were fine. That’s why we have a safeword, to use if things become too much, or if we need to stop. Though, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a good while, and I’m not going to want to cum for a few days.” She turned onto her side and relaxed, the dull ache settling in her muscles. She was grateful for having a partner like Mira, someone who would indulge her, yet be careful about it, making sure she was okay every step of the way. There had been a few times when Ash just couldn’t take it and yelled out their safeword. Mira was fast to stop and undo all of her restraints, checking on her, or holding her until she was fine.

“You sleepy?”

Ash nodded and sighed in content when she felt the covers being pulled over them. She pressed up against her partner and closed her eyes.

“Harry is going to have our asses tomorrow if we show up late.”

Ash smirked. “He’ll be okay. I’ll just tell him that since he didn’t give us time off, we had to find some time to relieve ourselves. It’ll shut him up.”

Mira tilted her head. “I feel like you’ve done that before.”

“He never approached me about it afterwards.”

The Spanish woman snorted at that. It explained why Harry never brought up that specific topic around them. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and held her close, trying her best not to laugh at the thought of their director. “Goodnight, Eliza. I love you.”

“You too,” she murmured before her snoring sounded seconds later.


End file.
